


A Job Well Done

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Finn had to relinquish his Universal Title due to injury and you’re there to comfort him.





	A Job Well Done

“Finn? What are you doing?” I asked.

He was set up in a corner of the arena, arm in a sling with his head down. He shook his head in response, sniffling. “Nothing,” he whispered.

My heart broke watching him go through this emotional turmoil. He was so excited to even be on the main roster and was even more excited to win the Universal title. When he dislocated his shoulder during the match, I could see the panic in his eyes. When he came backstage after the match, the panic was even worse.

Now, on the Raw after SummerSlam, he was going to have to relinquish the title to Mick and Stephanie to get surgery. He was upset, angry at himself despite the fact there was no way he could have stopped this from happening. He was falling apart and nothing I could do or say was helping him.

I slid into the seat next to him, wrapping my arms around him as he propped his head up on my shoulder. He took a deep, shaky breath, sniffling again.

“Finn, honey, it’ll be okay,” I told him, kissing the top of his head.

“I didn’t even get to keep it for 24 hours,” he spat. “Got injured during my first match on a Pay Per View on the main roster. I’ll be out 6 months. They’ll forget about me.”

“They won’t forget about you! Look at me,” I said, grabbing his head in my hands and bringing his face up so we could make eye contact. Seeing his eyes made my heart break even more. They were tinged with red, shining with unshed tears. “They gave you a title match when you just came up to the main roster. You were going to have a title run! They won’t just forget about that all because you’re injured.”

“I don’t want to give it up,” he replied, voice low.

“This isn’t you giving it up. This is you…Dropping it off at daycare. You’ll be back for it, you just need someone else to handle it for the time being,” I explained.

His face finally broke into a smile at my words. “Did you just compare the title to a child needing to be dropped off at a daycare?”

“Well, you cradled the thing like a damn child,” I laughed. His face grew somber again at the mention of the title and I pressed our forehead together, hands never leaving his face. “You will be back and you will get the title back. The fans love you, Vince loves you, everyone loves you. You’re not one to be easily forgotten.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked.

“You obviously did something absolutely amazing in a past life. I am literally the most amazing person in the world.” I dropped his face from my hands, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

“That you are,” he said, leaning over to kiss me before standing up and walking backstage.

Though I knew he was in a slightly better mood, I also knew that right after his segment, he’d be an absolute mess. And I was ready to help him deal with it in my own way.

==========================

“When I am healthy, and when I am fit, and when I am ready, I will be back and this title is the first thing that I’m coming for.” Finn was doing such a good job of keeping his emotions in check in the ring, but I could tell he was about to lose it at any second.

I met him at the curtain as he walked backstage, eyes once again shining with tears. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said, walking straight past me.

I watched as he shoved past everyone else, heading straight for his dressing room. I sighed and started after him. On my way, Seth stopped me.

“Hey, I was trying to talk to him but he wouldn’t stop. I really didn’t mean for this to happen. I thought he was going to make an amazing champion,” Seth told me, a nervous look on his face.

“He’s not really in the mood to talk right now. But I know you didn’t mean for it to happen, and so does he. He’s just a bit grumpy right now. He’s not mad at you, though. More mad at himself, really,” I explained.

“Tell him if he wants anyone to vent to while he’s in rehab, he can call me. I know the struggle,” Seth laughed.

“I’ll definitely let him know,” I smiled at him and he finally stopped looking nervous. I gave him a wave as I continued on my earlier path to follow Finn to his dressing room.

I walked into his dressing room, almost being hit in the face by the sling that was previously on his arm. “Hey!” I called, catching it and closing the door behind me, making sure to lock it.

“I didn’t know anyone was coming in here,” he said, plopping down onto the couch.

“You need to wear this.” I held out the sling, sitting next to him.

“I’m tired of it,” he shook his head, resting his head on the back of the couch.

“I know you are, but they gave it to you for a reason,” I reminded him.

“I just want to not deal with it, at least for a while.” His eyes were closed but I could tell by his voice that he was near tears once again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you take some time off from it,” I said, throwing the sling towards his bag at the door.

He winced at my choice of words, but otherwise he didn’t move at all. I sighed, running my hand through his hair as he sat there, breathing deeply.

“Sorry you have to deal with me like this,” he croaked, his good arm reaching up so he could lace our fingers together, stopping me from running my hand through his hair anymore.

“I could cheer you up, if you’d like. I have amazing jokes.” He laughed but didn’t open his eyes. “Or…I could cheer you up another way.” My free hand trailed to run my fingers over the zipper on his dress pants.

He groaned as my fingers danced over the slight bulge in his pants. “Don’t think this is the best place to do this, love,” he warned, eyes popping open to look at me.

“You’re frustrated and will have to be here most of the night. This will help you relax, be less frustrated. I promise you won’t have to do anything. I’ll do all the work.” My hand started working on the button and zipper of his pants and I could feel him hardening even more under my touch. “How does that sound?”

“Amazing,” he sighed, removing his hand from mine so I could use both of them to attack the opening of his pants.

“Good,” I smiled. “Just sit back and relax, okay?” I leaned up, kissing him quickly before sliding to my knees in front of him.

Finn hissed as I freed his hard cock from the confines of his pants, the cooler air of the room hitting his heated flesh. I pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, collecting the bead of pre-cum that had gathered there.

“Fuck,” he groaned as I took the head of his dick into my mouth, sucking on it and twirling my tongue around him.

I smiled, lips stretched wide around his length, before moving down further. I twirled my tongue around him as I went, listening to his moans and gasps of pleasure. When the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, I stilled, swallowing around him as his hand came to the back of my head, fisting into my hair.

Hollowing my cheeks, I moved upward, sucking hard, my tongue trailing up the underside of his cock. I started my way back down when his hips jerked into my mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat suddenly. I stopped moving my head altogether, encouraging Finn to keep thrusting into my mouth.

“I just…Couldn’t hold back anymore,” he grunted, thrusting hard and fast into my throat.

I moaned around him, hoping the vibrations would help him along. They seemed to, as he began thrusting even harder, his cock sliding even further down my throat. His hips stuttered once before he came, moaning my name loudly into the air. I swallowed around him, swallowing his come before moving up, licking his shaft clean.

“Are you feeling any better?” I asked, pulling off of him with an obscene pop.

“I swear, I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he said once more, pulling me up to him to press our lips together. He was visibly more relaxed, and the flush on his face was finally from something other than shame that he had to give up his title. A job well done, on my part.


End file.
